Zoey 101: A Twilight Story
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: Zoey and Dustin recently lost both their parents from a mysterious accident.. where they find themselves in a diliemna to live with thier estrange aunt Skye who's the youngest sister of Zoey's and Dustin's father and her family. Hayley (Zoey's cousin) introduced her to her friends learning thier secret and finds herself falling for Logan Reese (Jake's cousin) ... summary is inside


**A Twilight Story: Zoey 101 Version**

Okay so let me get this straighten out before hand so I'll tell you guys what this story is about.

Basically this story is based on from Twilight only with The Little Mermaid twist kind of way seeing there's going to be some stories based on Twilight in fan fiction why don't I start by writing a story based on mermaids in twilight version. Don't worry there's going to be vampires, and werewolf's in this along with being a wizard, witch or being a fairy; there's a few changes instead of a guy being a supernatural why doesn't a girl become a supernatural like being a mermaid. I got this idea from this movie commercial it had a girl become a witch and fell in love with a human I forgot what the movie was called but it looked good so that's pretty much how I got that idea except the girl is a mermaid so you can see my dilemma here.

So, to get to the point I also love Zoey 101 hence of this story I'm going to add How to Rock, the Troop, Victorious & ICarly with some guest stars to play new characters. There's going to be some difference in this story first of… Zoey's parents they were alive for some quite some time until they died in a mysteries car crash leaving Zoey in charge for herself and her little brother to move to a new city where the story will take place living with their relatives and there's going to be some drama but you'll just have to wait and see!

 **~*~Main Characters of Zoey 101~*~**

Zoelle Sapphire Taylor Ada Brooks "Zoey" (human) she comes to a normal school of Fair View High School where she's introduced to several people thanks to her older cousin Hayley and noticed that they're all hiding secrets from one another; she's determined to find out but, didn't think it was serious to begin with that before she found out that everything was changing around her knowing she's not a huge fan of change; first she lost her parents thru a car crash thanks to a drunk driver… _(at least that's what she and Dustin first thought)_ … then she was told that she and her little brother Dustin were moving to Fairview Vista to live with their aunt Skye who is their god mother / guardian / aunt to take care of the kids and vowed to herself that she wouldn't fall in love because most of everyone she cared about would always leave or be gone. Along the way she slowly falls in love with the mysterious Logan Reese although she denied that she had any feelings for him because he was a major jerk to her but, her heart has other idea's; reconnects with her cousins Hayley, Jordan, Otto  & Sam with new friends Kacey Simon, Tori Vega, Lola Martinez, Quinn Pensky, Cat Valentine and the rest of their friends as they deep dive into this unknown world _(a/n: huge fan of Zogan4ver)_

Dustin Sirius Orion Junior Brooks (human) he's the youngest brother of Zoey who took care of him while growing up as their parents were away in a business trip that's when he learned that his parents are both dead thru a car crash that turned his life upside down. That's when he learned that he was moving away to live with his cousins in New York; at first he was angry, pissed, frustrated and sad with conflicted emotions that he didn't know he had but, knew deep down that they had to move away … because they didn't want any sympathy from their friends .. and neighbors who knew their parents well… he didn't know what was going on … all he knew that he was the man of the house to watch over his older sister even though she may act brave and trying to be brave for his sake … he made a promise to his dad to watch over her in case something were to happen to his parents and then the next thing he knew… his parents are gone… he didn't know what to think but, knew that his oldest sister was the only family he had left besides his cousins and would do anything to protect them which includes the guys that try to gain his older sister's attention but, she'll always ignore them.

Logan Reese (werewolf) he's a student in Fair View High that looks about 21 even though he swears he's only 17; he didn't believe in love at first because he's known as the "ladies man," due to the fact that his parents are divorced … that was until he met Zoey Brooks and finds himself drawn towards her when she first came to Fairview even though he's too stubborn to admit that but, knew he needed to stay away for her own protection; his older cousin Jake told him not to get too close towards her but, that was before he learned he imprinted on Zoey so of course he had no choice to watch over her despite how he's a jerk towards her. She even discovered what he is and confirms their love for each other, despite his "condition," along the way, obstacles and hard times came up that they have to work together to overcome into this difficult world.

Lola Martinez (mermaid-powers are water & ice) she's also the student of Fair View High and cousins with Tori and Trina Vega; she's also one of the best friends of Zoey Brooks _(new girl)_ Quinn Pensky, Kacey Simon, Stevie Baskara, Hayley Steele, Cat Valentine, Tori and Trina Vega _(cousins)_ along with the rest of her friends; she can be very dramatic towards a lot of things including small endanger species (spiders, snakes, rats etc) but, one thing she knows … deep in her heart is that she wants to fall in love that can concur anything until she finds herself drawn into a certain boy Michael Barrett despite how they have never talked before… that she couldn't find help herself but, slowly fall in love with that left them to be a couple despite the obstacles that comes thru their way.

Michael Barrett (wizard) he's another student; he's one of the few people that connects with Logan and Chase despite how they are merely opposites of each other but, they have some things in common especially with sports; he's slowly fell in love with Lola Martinez despite how they never talk to each other before… but, would do anything to keep her happy; also people known him thru his cousins Andre Harris and Kacey Simon who are pretty much the only people he's close with despite how they have the same friends with one another but, overprotective with his family and friends; a lot of relationships are going to be tested, obstacles and hard times are going thru the group.

Chase Matthews (vampire) he's another student and sort of an outcast until he met Michael after what Vince Blake made fun of him that lead them to fight and since then they became best friends; he's not really into sports though but, he's more into drama major (he's a play writer) which left him to become friends with Lola to begin with along with Hayley, Kacey, Cadence, Stevie and best friends with Zoey Brooks since her first day; of course Hayley was a bit skeptically but, learned it was him that was being nice to her cousin so she shrugged it off leaving Jake to stare at her dumfounded after she kissed him which left Hayley's cousins to giggle at Jake's expression on his face; despite how he and Logan are sworn enemies for generations he keeps his distance unless it was really necessary; when he first saw Zoey he had slight feelings for her but, turns out it was more sisterly kind of thing and ends up having strong feelings for Quinn (Felix's cousin) shocking huh?

Quinn Pensky (witch-powers mix chemicals & physic) she's another student and cousins with Felix; she's sort of an outcast unlike Chase and Michael; she keeps to herself and got acquainted towards Zoey and Lola along with the rest of the girls thanks to Zoey's cousin Hayley along with her cousin Felix; her major is pretty much with engineer science with mix chemicals despite how people find her weird (lol) … she always seem to do mix odd chemicals and invent her own inventions and call them Quinnventions mix together; Zoey, Michael, Tori, & Beck are the first ones to find out what she was along the way; at first she completely freaked out but, learned their secrets as well so they made a pact with a promise and kept quiet unless it was really necessary although considering Zoey is human she finds her very friendly and very overprotective mother figure towards her because she's practically the baby in her family that she ends up being with Chase her boyfriend much to her cousin's protest but, learned it was Chase then he told him if he hurts her he'll hurt him there will be hell to pay in a dark scary tone leaving poor Chase extremely frighten that he nearly fainted _(a/n: poor Chase)_

 **Guest Stars … [thru my story]**

 **the Troop**

Jake Collins (werewolf) he's a student in Fair View High and best friends with Zander Robbins, Kirby Cadworth, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Felix Garcia and the guys that he's close with; he's also Logan's older cousin thru Logan's dad and Jake's mom (who are siblings) so they're pretty close; they even have the same taste in girls; Jake's werewolf side (imprint) Hayley Steele when they first met although he never admit it to himself at first because he's very stubborn and the complete opposite of Hayley that they became friends and finds himself in love with her; he also learned that Hayley is hiding a secret which left him to feel a bit offended that she would hide something that huge that she argued back that he's also hiding something from her that left them to argue and fight that somehow they admitted they're in love with each other which left them to be quiet… with an awkward silence then out of nowhere they kissed hungrily despite how their cousins Logan and Zoey were there to witness everything without their knowledge that they silently agreed to walk backwards slowly leaving them by themselves.

Hayley Steele (fairy-her powers are shining suns, moon and wind; also she can transform into a mermaid thru the 5th level to become strong and gain new powers along the way) she's a student in Fair View High and best friends with Kacey Simon, Cadence Nash, Stevie Baskara along with the rest of the girls along with her two cousins Zoey Brooks and Dustin Brooks despite how they both lost their parents as they slowly reconnected with each other and felt a bit conflicted with her feelings towards Jake that was until she found out his secret being a werewolf and imprinted her so they're stuck for enterity without her concent even though she never admits it to hersel but, was a bit happy about it; at first she was very upset but, then realized she's also hiding a secret that it took them awhile to admit they're both in love with each other that they ended up making out **A LOT** _(a/n: huge fan of Jayley4ver)_

Felix Garcia (wizard-speed & invisibility) he's a student in Fair View High; he's also cousins with Quinn Pensky despite how people call her weird; you'll find him defending his cousin very seriously since he's quite protective with her that would leave people to stop making fun of her even though she can take care of herself; not a lot of people knows this but, he's best friends with Jake Collins, Kirby Cadworth, Zander Robbins, Beck Oliver and the guys despite how they have the same friends but, hang out in different times; you would see him mostly with Jake and Kirby where they would have their "guy poker night," with the guys _(no girls or ladies allowed)_ he also noticed an uneasy feeling that someone was coming thru their path but, didn't think of it much until they threaten to hurt Zoey and Dustin (Hayley's cousin) despite how they didn't do anything… but, provoke the bad guy well mostly Zoey since she's not afraid of him…for someone who's human she sure know show to defend herself leaving Logan to stare at her in awe that he could've sworn she was glowing _(a/n: Zoey & Dustin are going to find out they're both fairies thru their parents… learning more secrets that they're parents should've told them so they're both conflicted with the news) _and ends up being with Stevie his girlfriend who imprinted him without his knowledge but, was happily okay with it

Kirby Cadworth (werewolf) he's another student in Fair View High; he's more of a goof ball like Jake where they both would talk about comics together with Felix despite how they don't hang out with one another except outside of school or in Mime Club _(a/n: I thought I add that thru the Troop show where they're from the Troop-monster hunter undercover) he finds out that his cousin Logan Reese (who's also a werewolf)_ imprinted on Hayley's little cousin Zoey (short for Zoelle Sapphire Anna Elizabeth Taylor Ada Brooks) he even warned him not to get to close which he denies there's any connection until he learned he imprinted her ... well let's just say Hayley isn' going to like that ... unless Jake calms her down which isn't so bad … he's best friends with Jake Collins, Felix Garcia, Zander Robbins  & the guys but, hangs out with Jake, Zander and Beck; his werewolf side (imprint) Cadence Nash since they first met despite how he tries really hard not to make her uncomfortable but, found themselves drawn to each other until he met Chino who seemed a bit scary whenever he comes to visit but, knew deep down Chino is very overprotective with his little sister despite how they never show it towards one another and ended up being a couple in the end _(a/n: I love Kirby & Cadence together; I'm not sure what they're couple name is but, Kirdence_ _I made that up but, if that's not correct let me know -_- if you noticed I'm a huge fan of a lot of shows)_

Cadence Nash (half monster/ fairy-her powers are dragon fire, wind & freeze; she can also transform into a mermaid thru the 3rd level to become stronger and gain new powers along the way) she's also another student in Fair View High everyone in school would keep their distance away from her because of how she acts and eats quite A LOT of food; sometimes you would see her eat 24 hamburgers leaving Zoey to stare at her dumbfounded where Hayley casually tells her that Cadence's stomach can hold that amount of food; trying not to reveal a lot of things towards her cousint; she also finds herself drawn to Kirby despite how they're sort of friends but, somehow along the way they fell in love with each other; she's also best friends with Hayley Steele, Kacey Simon & Stevie Baskara along with the rest of the girls including Hayley's cousins Zoey & Dustin Brooks; oh and also her brother Chino would come in and out thru her life and kept in touch with him whenever he comes in town that Kacey's older brother Elias got him a job as a police cop leaving him to agree since he wanted to find a permanent place for him to gain a family one day.

Chino Nash (half monster/warrior fairy) his powers are also dragon fire but, blue mostly his powers are mostly based on fire since he has abandonment issues with some things since he's the only family member that Cadence has they may not get along but, he always made sure she was taken care of thanks to Hayley; at first he was a bit skeptically but, learned to trust Elias (Kacey's older brother) who's his only friend besides Cheif Percy (the head chef of the police department) along with his fellow co-workers; hes basically based as a bad boy but, comes visit in Cadence's life on and off until he finally put his foot down and decided to live in the same area as Cadence thanks to Elias that he even gave him a job because of it.

 **How to Rock (guest stars)**

Kacey Simon (fairy-her powers are music, wind & water; also she can transform into a mermaid after the 3rd level of become a strong fairy) she's also another student in Fairytale High; she made friends with Zoey very quickly because they both something in common; they both love to sing and dance despite how Zoey doesn't like to show it towards others leaving her to tell her that no matter what she decides to do she'll be there to support her decision. She finds herself drawn to Zander Robbins _(a/n: who just happens to be one of her male best friends)_ but, also find out his secret because he imprinted her without her consent but, deep down she's happy that she couldn't help but giggle at his expression; at first she was very upset but, then realized she's hiding a secret from him as well.. leaving them to have a confrontation with one another that left them to admit they're in love with each other in awkward silence… then Zander told her it doesn't change how he feels about her despite everything… leaving her to agree that they ended up kissing each other and got together Zacey4ver.

Zander Robbins (werewolf) he's another student that looks about 21 but, swears he's 17 just like the rest of his friends; he just looks older towards a lot of people. Despite everything he's a lot smarter then he looks. He's best friends with Jake Collins, Kirby Cadworth, Felix Garcia along with the guys that comes in "Poke Night" every two weeks at their house; they would switch over every two weeks; when he first met Kacey his werewolf side (imprint) her without her knowledge although… her older brother Elias narrowed his eyes towards him leaving him to shift uncomfortable but, knew he's going to have to accept it. He and Kacey learned that they've been keeping secrets from each other that left them to talk and be together despite his "condition" where they had to work together to overcome the threats in their home town.

Stevie Baskara (witch-powers freeze, telekinesis & orbs to one place to another) she's another student but, unlike her friends she's best friends with Kacey Simon, Hayley Steele & Cadence Nash despite they're completely opposites of each other. She has four older brothers who are wizards just like herself but, became good friends with Hayley's younger cousin Zoey Brooks and learned a few things about her; despite how she noticed that Logan Reese Jake's younger cousin been staring at her a lot these past few days; she had a feeling he had strong feelings for her and felt a bit conflicted when it comes with love until she felt herself drawn towards Felix though and found out that they have a lot in common that they ended up together despite the threat passing thru their town.

Grace King (vampire) she's another student in Fairytale High; she's not like any vampires though she's very friendly and nice but, keeps her distance towards others; she's the only person who can calm down her best friend who she considers as a sister. They both veterans diets (they drink animal blood) not human blood. She's also known to be very perky and good friends with both Molly and Kacey considering they used to be best friends before…that sometimes she would hide her feelings towards Nelson because they're quite the opposites of each other.

Molly Garfunkel (vampire) she's another student in Fairytale where people are slightly scared of her because she's the head of the Perfs (short for Perfect) Kacey used to be the Queen of the Perfs but, quit due to a complicated differences between them… so everyone is now scared of her and her clique of Perfs. Everyone thinks that she and Jade are soul sisters who hate other girls because of how pretty they are; Molly and Kacey are sworn enemies but, can be acquaintances with one another… she's conflicted with her feelings towards Kevin Reed despite she calls him a total geek (lol) but, knew deep down she's starting to like him that left him to slowly open her stone cold heart.

Nelson Baxter (wizard) he's another student in Fairytale; he makes friends with the new girl Zoey Brooks who's a lot friendly but, can be very shy sometimes. Although he did noticed that Logan narrowed his eyes towards him so he felt a bit uncomfortable because of it but, Michael told him not to worry about him so he keeps his distance but, sometimes he can be very scared towards Logan so he made sure to stay with Michael in case he tries to do something even though Michael told him Logan wouldn't do anything unless you provoke him then you're fine. He's also best friends with Kevin despite they're both scardy cat so he tries to be brave in front of Grace where his friends can tell he's very much in love with her.

Kevin Reed (wizard) he's another student; he also makes friends with Zoey Brooks (Hayley's cousin) even though he can tell that she's pulling away from people where Hayley explained in low tones that her cousins lost their parents a few months ago… so it takes awhile for her to open up towards them which he understood and hopes to help her console her lost with their parents; his feelings towards Molly is also conflicted because well… she's a huge bully with her partner in crime Jade even though there's nothing he can do without any knowledge that his heart has other ideas towards her.

 **Victorious (guest stars)**

Tori Vega (mermaid-powers wind, invisibility & water) she's another student; she and Trina are both cousins to Lola despite how people always confuse her with Lola because they look alike even though they are quite opposites of each other; Tori loves to sing, write songs and dances while her cousin Lola's an actress which lead her to be in the drama department with some friends. She's one of the friends that Zoey's close with despite how she's always been curious about Zoey's life back home… which lead her to open up towards her little by little. She finds herself drawn towards Beck Oliver (her male best friend) so she's a bit conflicted with that and learned that he imprinted her without her concent but, deep down she's a bit happy but, won't admit it to herself out loud though ... they both learned they been hiding secrets from each other so you can say there's a lot of tension with a lot of their friends but, in the end they'd end up together (Bori4ver)

Trina Vega (mermaid-powers: fire and makes a massive storm & thunder) she's a graduate student from Fairytale High leaving her sister and cousin who looks like twins to prepare themselves for the outcome; she's also best friends with Kacey's older brother Elias despite they don't talk much but, they're very close friends. They're both in the counsel for the supernatural.

Beck Oliver (werewolf) he's another student in Fairytale High; he's also best friends with Andre Harris, Jake Collins, Zander Robbins, along with the guys but, kept his cool towards others; he's also best friends with Tori Vega & the girls. His werewolf side (imprints) his best friend Tori Vega since her first day of school where she transferred from another school. She even made a huge impression to everyone that attended there so that left him to fall in love with her but hides it well. He even learned that they're both hiding huge secrets from each other despite his "condition" they both admitted their feelings and ended up together; Bori4eva)

Andre Harris (wizard) he's another student; he's cousins with both Michael Barrett and Kacey Simon with her older brother Elias and his brother Toby who's in the council; he's a bit conflicted with his feelings towards Jade even though they're suppose to hate each other he can't help himself to feel protected with her despite how their sworn enemies with one another. He also learned that there's more to Jade then she lets on despite how everyone is scared of her and Molly; he even wrote a song about her which she doesn't know about it except his best friend Tori where they're all hiding secrets from each other that in the end he and Jade ended up together.

Cat Valentine (mermaid-powers talks to animals and nature) she's another student and best friends Tori Vega, Hayley Steele, Kacey Simon, Cadence Nash & Jade West despite how they don't hang out with the same group of friends but, outside of school you'll see her hanging out with Tori mostly because they're both mermaids; there's a lot of clique's of groups that Zoey's going to notice but, despite everything she's very friendly, kind of slow but, innocent; also her feelings for Robbie are starting to grow by the minute but, doesn't like to admit that to herself because she gets scared easily so she's very conflicted by her feelings.

Jade West (vampire)she's another student and best friends with Molly Garfunkel but, keeps her distance towards others; also mean, rude, can be a bully sometimes but, can be decent sometimes; people always thought she and Tori were sworn enemies which they are but, somehow they're sort of friends thru Cat because she's both best friends with her which she won't admit out loud; her feelings towards Andre are a bit confuse but, conflicted at the same time; she's also very protected with her twin brother Robbie even though he hangs out with a puppet name Rex which left her to roll her eyes on that.

Robbie Shapiro-West (vampire) he's another student and quite the opposite of his sister Jade; unlike his sister he's very sweet, goofy, kind of weird... because he hangs out with a puppet name Rex which scares Zoey a bit but, Hayley assures her.. it's nothing to serious so she just shrugged it off and went her way to her class leaving Logan to shake his head at the scene and be on his way as well.. his love life I would have to say he's very much in love with Cat despite she won't admit to herself but, along the way after they both learned the threats that's coming their way they both admitted to each other (finally) so everyone of their friends have love triangle drama but, will work it out in the end. You'll see what I mean.

 **ICarly (guest stars)**

Carly Shay (fairy-powers are ice, freeze, telekinesis and water) she's also a student and has two best friends Freddie and Sam who don't get along with each other but, thanks to Carly they managed to create a webshow called "ICarly" where they started to become friends and because of it they made new friends with the rest of their classmates that she felt she's part of a group with Hayley and the girls but, she did notice that some are keeping their distance from each other which includes Griffin (her ex boyfriend) who she did cared about him until she found out his latest obsession .. and felt a bit conflicted about the whole thing. Of course at the time she didn't really thought of it much until he saved her when they were battled with one of the biggest threat that left them to rekindle thier relationship and got back together considering he imprinted her that left them to talk things out much to Freddie's dismay but, ended up being happy for her in the end.

Griffin Novoa (werewolf) _(a/n: made up the last name since I never knew what his last name was -_-)_ he's also a student and part of a werewolf pack with Zander, Beck, Kirby, Jake, among the rest of the clan but, keeps his distance with vampires though because one of the leeches killed his mother when he was a kid and never forgave them for that so you can say he holds a HUGE Grudge against them but, thanks to his girlfriend Carly he would end up being calm and less tensed then necessary.

Freddie Benson (wizard) he's also a student and was seen doing odd things with his friends and best friends with Carly Shay and somewhat friends with Sam since they don't seem to get along very well but, somehow along the way after they got to know each other turns out they have a lot of common you know what they say ... "Opposites Attract" which is what they are and they thank their best friend Carly for that since he did had feelings for Carly and knew that she'll always be his first love while Sam will be his true love since he knows that Griffin (his step brother) is currently dating her but, before he could say anything ... he was a bit conflicted about his feelings of Griffin and Carly together .. and in the end he's happy for them both; their parents are currently dating much to their shock but, ended up being good friends with each other

Samantha "Sam" Puckett (vampire) she's also another student and always hang out with her clique Molly, Grace, Jade and Robbie but, most of the time she's always with Carly her best friend where their friendship will be tested due to complication and hiding huge secrets from each other. Sam and Carly grew up together but, knew they'll always be best friends despite everything. she has a twin sister name Melissa who's currently attending to a boarding school in London and did had a crush on Freddie much to her dismay but, somehow she finds herself conflicted with mixed emotions towards the kid that they ended up together when she and Carly both find out that they're boyfriends are going to be step brothers well let's just say she's up for a shock.

Melissa "Meli" Puckett (vampire-shes the opposite of Sam) she doesn't attend Fair View High school but, comes visit her family whenever she could despite Sam dismay but, knew their relationship are being tested when they both liked the same guy (cough*Freddie Benson*cough) but, at the same time she knew long distance wouldn't work until she met a new guy in London so she's pretty much let her twin sister Sam be with Freddie while she's with Matthew her new boyfriend who just happens to be a vampire much to Sam's shock.

Gibby Rivers (wizard) _(a/n: made up the last name since I never knew what Gibby's last name either -_- don't kill me)_ He's good friends with Carly and the gang much to Sam's dismay but, he did learn how to defend himself thanks to Sam though because she'll do anything to protect her friends so in a way they're friends too. For everyone's surprise he's gained a lot of attention from a lot of ladies but, no one knows how or why they would be attract the Gibby to begin with because of how he tends to do all type of magic tricks which was part of his charm; he and Freddie's friendship are going to be tested since neither of them knew they're been hiding from each other.

Spencer Shay (guardian/warrior fairy/elder for werewolves) He's one of the guardians and elder for supernatural creatures but, also Carly's over protective brother; he's not much of a huge fan of vampires though but, keeps his distance with Sam because he knows her secret but, knew deep down she's not evil since he watched her grow up with his kid sister and neighbor Freddie; basically you can say he's very responsible when he wants to be despite his grandfather dismay thinking he's not responsible enough but, now he doesn't have to worry about that and was a bit surprised that Mrs. Gibson is dating Grffin's dad who just happens to be in the navy like their current dad much to everyone's shock and because of that Griffin's dad even asked Spencer and Griffin to be the best man while Freddie walks down his mom down the aisle and knew it would be a matter of time before his baby sister would be in the same situation but, not for a looooong time.

 **Also guest stars…**

Chris Brochu as Ray Steele (Hayley's, Otto & Sam's older brother also he's a merman-short for a mermaid but, for guys; his powers are fire & invisibility) which left him to be the oldest thru his siblings. He's also quite protected with his two cousins Zoey and Dustin where his little cousin Dustin looks up to him as his hero which left him to chuckle at that; he's also best friends with Elias Simon & Trina Vega where they're in the counsel together for the supernatural. His girlfriend is Rocky and tends to get very protected with his girlfriend and his siblings despite how they can take care of each other.

Cole Sprouse as Samuel Lee Steele "Sam" twin brother to Otto (merman-he's a mermaid but, for the guys; his powers is telekinesis and fly) he's the smart one in his family (inherited that from his mother) at first he used to be one of those kids who doesn't know how to have fun but, thanks to his brothers despite Hayley's protest he learned to let loose once in awhile; he's the boyfriend to Lexy and will do anything to protect her.

Dylan Sprouse as Oswald Jeans Steele "Otto" older twin to Sam (merman-he's a mermaid but, for the guys, he has powers which are speed and physic) he's more of a slack kind of guy but, works hard thanks to his sister Hayley; he's and Sam are both best friends with Dustin (their cousin) but, learned a few things; they both think that both Zoey and Dustin are like them but, couldn't really tell but, hopes it's true because then he'll have someone to hang out with despite he hangs out with his brother sometimes he wants to do his own thing plus he's very conflicted with his feelings towards Leila and wishes he knew how to fix things towards their friendship even though his heart has other ideas towards her.

Alexa Vega Pena as Rocquelle "Rocky" Vixen Martinez; older sister to Lola but, cousins with Tori and Trina Vega; unlike her cousin Trina she's the opposite of her-she's very protected with her family despite they tend to fight a lot; she's the girlfriend of Ray's even though they tend to fight a lot but, they do love each other.

Brenda Song as Leila Wu Lee (mermaid) she's best friends with Rocky and Joanne and finds herself to fall in love with one her best friends little brother Otto but, hides her feelings towards him even though she has no knowledge he feels the same the way towards her so their friendship is tested on how they feel about each other while dealing with the biggest threat known to man. She's also a daddy's girl since her father tends to spoil her a lot but, learns to be independent with herself thanks to her best friends Rocky and Joanne.

Emma Watson as Joanne Meyers (Jo for short-witch her powers are water and ice) she's best friends with Elias but, finds herself drawn to him along the way but, eventually they ended up together leaving Kacey to squeal very happy because she's loves her as if she was her older sister which left her startled but, chuckled at that; also she's the head of the counsel for witches & wizards everywhere; she's one of the good witches (: which was one of the reasons how Kacey and her get along so well.

Romeo Miller as Elias Maxwell Simon (head of the supernatural counsel) he's also merman/fairy head king despite his dad is one as well; he's like the 2nd head after his father actually; his feelings are conflicted towards Jo because they're best friends but, eventually they ended together leaving him to drop his jaw in shock when his sister was ecstatic with the news.

Debbie Ryan as Alejandra Candie Meyers "Lexy" she's the youngest sister of Joanne despite how people always say that sisters should get along all the time despite the fights with one another; these two are very much best friends so whenever Lexy has a problem (like boyfriend problems) she would come to her older sister Joanne for advice. She and Sam are very much in love despite how they can annoy each other and very smart; they both got that from their parents.

 _Prologue…_

 _I haven't given that much thought on how I would die although I had enough reasons to last me a few months but even if I did it wouldn't imagine it like this in my wildest dreams to actually come true._

 _I stared without even breathing that is across the long room, into the dark eyes if the strange mysteries hunter as he looked pleasantly smiled back at me…Surely it's a good day to be in this place of someone else, someone who would fall in love; noble, trustworthy even it should could for something right?_

 _I knew that if I never gone to Bella Vista I wouldn't be facing death right now but as terrified as I was I couldn't bring myself to regret this decision. When the lives of others that you dream so far beyond any expectations, it isn't reasonable to grieve when it would come to the end. The stranger smiled almost too friendly to smile as he was about to slather forward to kill for me my entire death. Falling in love isn't something that I take likely but, when you meet someone who shows you the world… it would change on how you see things in life like my daddy always says "Love can do crazy things to people," I guess it would explain a lot since I'm very much in love with my werewolf. Cheers darling ;)_

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So what do you guys think? Do you love the Prologue/Introduction on the characters? I'm such a huge fan of Zogan! there's not a lot of stories about Logan and Zoey which you can totally tell there's chemistry between them or even sexual chemistry (lol) which I made a priority that I write more stories about them :)**


End file.
